Musa's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Musa gets in the series. Winx Club World of Winx Transformation Sequences Winx Musa's Winx transformation lasts eleven seconds. First, Musa dances around on a dance floor for a few seconds, then reaches up and crosses her wrists. There is a flash of light, then her boots are shown materializing out of glowing checkered light. After another flash, Musa is shown with eyes closed and arms raised as her outfit appears out of the same light. Her arm band ties itself on as she floats away from the camera, winged and clothed. Finally, she strikes her final pose, spinning around on a CD. In the Nickelodeon version, Musa's transformation sequence begins with her floating around surrounded by golden music bars and music notes. There is a flash of light and she appears to be wearing her Winx outfit. There is another flash of light, she appears spinning as a music bar strikes her back to form her wings and she strikes her final pose. Charmix Musa's Charmix transformation lasts nine seconds. First, Musa is seen in her Winx outfit, eyes closed and arms down. She spins once, moving closer to the camera, then lifts her arms up and yells while her Charmix pin appears. She twirls once while her bag appears. Finally, there is a flash of light and she spins once more, then strikes her final pose. Enchantix Musa's Enchantix transformation lasts thirty-seven seconds. First, Musa lifts her arms up into the air, where her gloves form out of sparkles. There is a flash, then pink bands of light in the form of a music bar are shown flying around on the screen. The bands move closer to the screen, then there is another flash, and the bands, now condensed into one band, wrap around Musa's arm. She turns around to face the camera while floating away and turning to a silhouette. She spins around, then brings the band of light up, wrapping it around her body and legs. After another flash, her body is shown with her top and skirt on, as the golden bands of fabric bloom like a flower. Musa then moves her head through the shot, leaning backwards until her hair fills the screen. The hair moves, and an outline of her wings made of sparkles flies in circles around the screen, settling in the middle. Musa materializes in a flash of light, her wings attaching to her back, then turns around and flies upward. Finally, she flies away from the camera to strike her final pose. Fairy Dust Musa's Fairy dust lasts for twenty seconds. First, Musa draws her sign, several swirls inside a large circle. Then, the camera cuts to her fairy dust vial. The beads on the bottom burst into sparkles one by one, then the cage of blue rings start spinning, accelerating so fast they burst into sparkles. Finally, the stopper lifts out of the vial. CGI Movie Enchantix Musa's CGI movie Enchantix, as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts eleven seconds. First, Musa is seen curled into a ball. Pink sparkles rise from under her, turning into golden bars that surround her. She twirls several times as her outfit and wings materialize. After twirling once more, she strikes her final pose, the bars disappearing. Believix Musa's Believix transformation lasts twenty-three seconds. First, a silhouette of Musa is seen, with her gloves already on, dancing on her hands on a dance floor. Spinning rapidly, she pushes herself up into the air and lands on her feet. She does a short dance while her outfit appears. There is a flash, then Musa flies onto the screen again, turning. Her hair is braided by a band of light surrounded by small music notes. Then, several multi-colored spotlights turn on. Musa flies through them, twisting the lights around her until they begin to form her wings. Finally, she strikes a pose, her wings fully formed. Sophix Musa's Sophix transformation lasts for six seconds. Musa appears waving her right arm around with purple flower petals swirling around it. She dissolves and instantly reappears in her Sophix outfit as her wings appear. Lovix Musa's Lovix transformation lasts for fourteen seconds. Musa flies into view and then she dissolves. In a white flash, she reappears in her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Musa's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for twelve seconds. First, Musa appears as a blue music bar swirls around her, forming her top, pants and boots. The music bar then makes its way to her arms and her fingerless gloves appear. When the other girls get their wings, Musa flies into focus with the same music bar trailing her and it forms her wings and she flies out of focus. Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix TynixCategory:Musa Category:Fairy Forms Category:Books Category:Comics